


Skate fast and Crash

by Timothypug



Category: 1917 (Movie 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28452828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timothypug/pseuds/Timothypug
Summary: A drabble.Tom and Will are skateboarding. Tom thinks he can go down a rather steep hill without protection. Will does not. Tom doesn't care.orTom crashes and Will has to clean his wounds. Toms whining sounds a bit familiar.
Relationships: Tom Blake/William Schofield
Kudos: 6





	Skate fast and Crash

**Author's Note:**

> I wote this in like an hour many months ago.

"Put the pads on before i fucking murder you!"

"I think i'll be fine."

"If you fall-

"I won't! I promise you. I will not fall."

"Okay, sure. But on the very high chance that you do fall, you should have elbow and knee pads!"

"No."

"You won't be able to do it, Tom."

"Watch me."

Tom let his skateboard fall to the ground. A few weeks Tom and Will had taken up skating. They both were pretty shit at tricks, but if needed they could skate to their classes. At this moment the pair was at the top of a rather steep hill and Will was trying to convince his skating buddy to put on some elbow and knee pads so when he inevitably started to speed wobble, and lose control then he not fuck himself up completely.

"Tom, for the love of god. You're not even wearing jeans, just shorts."

"Ughhh."

"Please."

"Have a little faith Scho."

Before Will could stop him, Tom was already going down the hill. Very fast. even when he started to speed wobble he got himself under control. Okay so Tom was doing pretty good. Why did Will underestimate him? Wow. That's really impressive. 

Oh no wait. 

Will should of forced those pads on him. Oh god. 

Toms board kicked him off and was now flying behind him. Frantically trying to stop himself, Blake threw his arms around. Sadly his attempts failed. At the bottom of the hill Tom Blake had fallen on his right side, getting himself a good amount of wounds. He didn't react, just sat in the middle of the empty road. 

"For god sakes" Will slowly walked down the hill and once he reached Tom he was already sitting up with his board in his arms. "You alright?"

"I don't know. Mostly ashamed of myself." Tom did look ashamed of himself, for point two seconds before he was looking up at Will and smiling "Was doing pretty good until I hit that rock at the bottom of the hill."

Will kneeled down beside Tom and ushered for him to show his injuries. Tom had a big spot below his elbow, on his knee and on his hip where skin had been rubbed off by the pavement. They weren't bleeding, just kinda sticky looking. They needed cleaning.

"Okay, well. Since you didn't listen to me about that, you need to listen now." Will held out his hand to help the other up. "We need to get you back to my house to clean you up man."

The pair walked back to their shared home, a nice little apartment close to their school. When they stepped in Tom was immediately being pulled to a bathroom. He was sat down on the edge of the bath. He watched as Will rummaged around their bathroom gathering his medical supplies. Big bandaids and Hydrogen Peroxide.

Will quickly cleans Blakes arm wound, clearly hurting him more than he expected. Next was his biggest wound. The side of his abdomen was scraped to hell. Will made the wounded move to a couch so he had easy access to his wound. Will moved the others shirt up to reveal his damaged skin. He pulled out the Hydrogen Peroxide.

"You bastard. Bloody bastard."

"It has to be done."

"It hurts."

"I know." Will flashed a quick smirk 

"Oh God, no. Oh God no." Will laughed

Will pulls out bandaids, ready to protect at least a few of Blakes wounds. 

"Jesus, Jesus no."

"We have to stop them from being infected." Will is about to poor on the liquid

"Stop, it Stop it!"

"We have to clean it."

"I can't."

"We've got to keep cleaning it."

"Lets just sit. Let me sit."

"Sorry." Schofield poors the Hydrogen Peroxide on the wounds. Blake shows discomfort, but seems to be fine. If Tom had listened to him, he would have been nicer about the cleaning process. The real pain seems to leave Blake's face. once the bubbling is finished, Will dabs it away and starts putting band aids down.

"Am I dying?"

"Yes, I think you are." 

"Will you write to my mum for me?"

"Oh shut up."

Tom leans up once Will is done. He sticks out his knee so Will can clean that one as well. That one goes by fast. Will put the stuff on, it fizzes and stops, he wipes it away and puts a band aid on. Nice.

"Did it really hurt that bad. The cleaning?"

"No." 

Will pokes one of Toms bandaids, making him wince.


End file.
